Return of the Ultimate Formation
Is new with Unleashed Battle Force, Ragnarok is teleported with a Bellwood to escaped anymore, later crosstime with Fred 40. Hypnosis His another Fred 40 crosstime. Fred: Just because I'm the star of a tragedy, doesn't mean I stole this. In fact, in this case, I bought it with my own money. Ben: But I can tell you that there is another scientist who is smart enough to create a portal into your world. Fred: It's impressive that the new guy is a better fighter than you. His walked with a Ragnarok. Ragnarok: (grabs and absorbs or coping duplicate Ehnancedmatrix) Will be not lost control, it called with, is still Omega-Alpha. (turning into Alpha Ragnarok) His theme song another Fred and Ben using like in Heroes United be accessing Rex and Ben because theme song. Alpha Ragnarok: What did you think they should do? Advertising? Ben: Thanks for the lesson Intergalatic Biology but if have an idea how we can take down this beast, be my guest! Alpha Ragnarok: Tennyson's victory wasn't part of the deal. You insure us, you had a plan to defeat him. That's the reason why we commanded a spy to brief Levin. Fred: What's wrong, gentlemen and lady. Alpha Ragnarok: That gentleman is our new ultimate weapon. With the technology we 'borrowed' from aliens, we will create a mindless clone of this furious beast, which will do anything we command him. He will help us to defeat the dragon. Ben: You have promised me that if I help you, you would let me life. (transforms) Lodestar! Alpha Ragnarok: So, it isn't your concern, is it? You're no knight, you're a monster. But if you want to take his place, be my guest. (shot with a blast at the Lodestar, detransformed) We cannot formation, we have all powered of Omega 1 Nanite. Ben: Foolish, why should I try as long as you live. With you out the way, the way to Forge is open. I learn from the mistakes of the past! Alpha Ragnarok: Will be absorbed the power of Ehnancedmatrix and Infimatrix powerful too wearing him. (absorbs the Ehnancedmatrix and Infimatrix turns into Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent) Fred: Ugh! That's better. Alpha Ragnarok: In the powered of formation, this is a cannot disable. Ben: We cannot formation of cannot All-Power-Trix me. Alpha Ragnarok: (flew away too) Fred: Oh no. In the Galvan Mark V. Azmuth: That's because, we cannot formation. Ben: But? Azmuth: It signal possible. His used the Ehnancedmatrix and Infimatrix is evolved into All-Power-Trix Ehnancement Absorbent and Infimatrix Ehnancement Absorbent. Ben and Fred: Wow! Azmuth: We got watching to crosstime, we can stop them, it still want one, as a once to still long, and together stop of Alpha Ragnarok. Fred: What! Ben: Oh no, thing. His flew down with a Alpha Ragnarok. Alpha Ragnarok: Hahaha, we killed with a Galvan. Fred: Galvan, no! Alpha Ragnarok: (slapped and transformation of Omega-Alpha version, into Humungousaur, still roars) Ben: No way! It still with enable of the long time. Ben: Alpha Nanite! Fred: How to be Alpha Nanite power still not too works! Able, it is explosion of the Galvan Mark V it too away, then, explosion too. Fred (as Rhinattack): This is block. His Diamondhead is glowed green using appearance of X-ray Vision. Diamondhead (Unleashed Battle Force): The past is past. We must focus on the task before us. Omega-Alpha Humungousaur: Killing our teacher was never an option! Even if Rex can't cure him, we can still help. Diamondhead (Unleashed Battle Force): (is shot diamonds at the Omega-Alpha Humungousaur didn't not working as imunity) Omega-Alpha Humungousaur: (detransformed) This is so much power. Diamondhead (Unleashed Battle Force): Things have been pretty good for me lately, I have a home, Friends, Family . The only thing I need now is my own theme song. His Fred detransformed. Alpha Ragnarok: I will be cannot formation. (absorb E.V.O into dust) Fred: Hand's full? My team is here to help. You will be well advised to let them. Diamondhead (Unleashed Battle Force): I'll be back! Fred: Back off! (transformed) Rhinattack! Just Fred transforming, Diamondhead has been transformed with Fred on the save. Alpha Ragnarok: The nanites in those creatures. They are different—powerful. Your nanites are weak, I have no use for you...where is the boy? Fred (as Rhinattack): It gonna be, that's a real control now! Agh! I could use an alien right now! Alpha Ragnarok: Will be someone. His stopping at the Fasttrack real names is Velocity, is enable of Viva ELITE mentioned. Velocity: Will be mine! (Alpha Ragnarok grabs him) Alpha Ragnarok:'' ''I was misguided to place my trust in a father that did not want me. I never needed him. I simply needed the energy and means to do what I have always done: Evolve. His absorbed the Velocity's Tracon Bubble, it still way. Velocity: (While Alpha Ragnarok absorbed the Tracon Bubble) Agh! I could use an alien right now! His teleported into Rex Salazar. Rex: Fasttrack! You run! Alpha Ragnarok grabs and throws him too. Diamondhead (Unleashed Battle Force): Great idea! But a certain nanite monster busted my watch! (transformed) Humungousaur! Velocity: Do something - ANYTHING! Humungousaur (Unleashed Battle Force): (evolved) Ultimate Humungousaur! (looks around for a moment, sees a rock, and throws it, it hits Rex on the head, a loud "clonk" is heard) Velocity: Do something - BETTER! Ultimate Humungousaur (Unleashed Battle Force): I could try calling it names! Alpha Ragnarok turns into Alpha Ragnarok-Tracon Bubble, then roars. Fred (as Rhinattack): (detransform) Fasttrack, are you okay! Velocity is being absorbed by Alpha Ragnarok, but Rex defeats him. Ultimate Humungousaur (Unleashed Battle Force): Have anything to say for yourself before I commence the face stomping? Fred: It didn't know, that's because is defeat anymore. Ultimate Humungousaur (Unleashed Battle Force): Beside? Fred: Yeah, we know! (transformed) Upgrade! (merge with a Ultimate Humungousaur turning into Ultimate Humungousaur's Upgrade Suit) Ultimate Humungousaur's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force): Upgrade Suit? Cool. Fred (appears in Ultimate Humungousaur's right arm): You and your partner is quick going right now and I will keep the pounding to a minimum. You build stuff, I make it better. Fight fight fight, We win! Ultimate Humungousaur's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force): Suit? (using his Jetpack and flying off) Woohoo.. Alpha Ragnarok-Tracon Bubble: Upgrade Suit, will be defeated me. Ultimate Humungousaur's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force): Let's fight, it's hero time! Non-cameo anything. Non-cameo Aliens *Big Chill (Heroes United only) Trivia *Ultimate Humungousaur's Upgrade Suit make is appearance. His only appearance on Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit, only had Ben's suit with Multi Trixes and Heroes United only.